wolvesofthebeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SilverFengo/Recurring Nightmares...
Ugh...I woke up at the wrong side of the bed...again. Some recent months I've had experienced horrifying nightmares. Some came straight from my childhood. So horrifying that I scream in my mind when I woke up in the middle of the night without waking my two sisters. Yeah, I'm a mental screamer. But my nightmares came to a happier end for me once I manipulate it by writing the ending with my Mental Pencil on my Mental Dream Journal. Here's some three major nightmares that I have recently. One of them came straight from childhood, I think... *Zombies: I was in a middle of a street in a city, where people came running for their lives. Some tried to flee from their cars, but they're trapped by fear and can't get out. I looked at the distance and saw a massive horde of zombies. Wth that, I ran in fear and found an empty building used as a safe house. I quickly entered it and felt safe. From some odd reason, Skaarsgurd and IAMthegreatfengo is in the safehouse too. Though don't know what their appearances look like, I can picture them in my mind as two average american teenage boys. We have weapons all our own, mines a rusty pointed metal bar, Skaars have a hatchet, and IAM has a large block of wood. Anyways, what happened is very typical in a Resident Evil movie, zombies came in, we fight for our lives and reached the top of the building. It was then that Skaars and IAM and me are all that is left. The only way out is jump off the bridge and die a gruesome, bloody splat! So we s'quat to get ready, '''p'ray to feel calm, 'l'eap to fall, 'a'aaaaaahhh! to scream and 't'ouchdown to...you know what happens. '''S.P.L.A.T. I think this nightmare reflects my repressed emotional anxieties towards uncertain and unpredictable events or disasters. But that's okay, I write in my mental dream journal before we splat that we die, but felt death like a soft cushion of feathers and paper instead of a hard concrete pain... *Ghosts: I've been afraid of ghosts as long as I can remember. Even though there are scientific and logical explanations, I still couldn't shake this feeling of dread off. So anyway, I was in this haunted asylum with a dark history. The cells are filled with schizophrenic drawings and sentences that I couldn't make out. The next thing I knew, I was out of the asylum. The events before that are truly horrifying to write, but I remember being strapped in a stretcher with an insane doctor and disfigured nurses where they will do lobotomy on me. Anyway, this nightmare reflects my childhood fears that scarred me to the very marrow in my bones. I think I won't ever recover from those fears, but don't pity on me. I wrote in my mental journal that there's some strange will-o-the-wisp freeing me from the stretcher and guided me to the exit. This nightmare has a Silent Hill feel... *Wolves: This is my favorite nightmare yet. Kinda weird to have a favorite nightmare. You see, I picture myself a large wolf with bloodshot eyes. My mental iceberg where the three parts of the psyche are tipped over, with the id overcoming both my ego and super ego. I have loss of control as I attacked innocent travellers and hikers walking in my pack territory. It so bloody and gory. I kinda like it. This nightmare manifests my real bloodlust. My lust for my own blood and my feelings toward physical and emotional pain as pleasure. I just enjoy other people's mild misfortunes. This proves I'm a little sadistic and mildly bloodthirsty... Category:Blog posts